


Harry's Technicolour Dream Tree

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Decorating for Christmas, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M, Rainbow tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry buys an unusual Christmas tree.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Harry's Technicolour Dream Tree

“Did you get the tree?” Draco shouted as he heard the Floo chime. He had been busily levitating their Christmas ornaments from the attic and getting everything ready to decorate Grimmauld Place. 

His jaw fell to the floor when Harry entered the room. The tree that he’d bought was tall, sparkly and rainbow-hued. 

“Merlin’s arse!” Draco huffed, half-appalled and half-tickled at the sight. “Whatever _possessed_ you, Potter? That isn’t quite the traditional pine that the Malfoys are famed for!”

Harry grinned at Draco’s reaction. “Isn’t it brilliant?” he replied. “I can’t wait to see your Dad’s face on Christmas Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
